Descontrol
by Smithback
Summary: El Avatar y toda resistencia ha sido acallada por las bestias del fuego que abuchean al gran maestro. ¿estarán listos para las consecuencias de sus acciones?


**Descontrol**

"Así es como somos. Utilizamos la fuerza de voluntad para eliminar de la aceptación de nuestra consciencia el conocimiento intuitivo. Y ello causa un estado de temor, de aprensión, que hace que el golpe sea diez veces peor cuando nos alcanza." El amante de Lady Chatterley

Katara se encontraba arrodillada, prefería no haber estado presente, pero querían que viera el momento en el que el avatar, ese niño con el que viajó y compartió tanto tiempo, era asesinado. La única razón por la cual ella no cerraba los ojos, además de que la golpearían, era que estaba segura de que algo sucedería. Algo salvaría a Aang. Simplemente no podía todo terminar así. No así, no en un lugar tan repugnante como ese. A su alrededor, soldados de la nación del fuego, e incluso algunos de la nación de la tierra, celebraban con gritos, insultos, escupitajos, llamaradas; celebraban en un bestial y excedido festejo la inminente muerte del Avatar.

El cruel y desordenado evento, se daría en una especie de adornado coliseo, que pese a los ornamentos, parecía una tempestad mal oliente. El calor por la reciente batalla y las constantes llamaradas parecían dar a todo un ambiente de patética brutalidad.

A pesar de que todo parecía perdido, desde el forzado sometimiento del príncipe Zuko, la caída del reino de la tierra y el que prácticamente toda la resistencia hubiese sido aniquilada o sometida, Katara tenía esperanzas.

Al frente de ella, en una plataforma, con cientos de testigos alrededor, Aang fue traído ante ellos. El niño intentaba sin éxito, escapar, de removerse, pero sus fuerzas ampliamente disminuidas apenas podían hacer algo. Y aun así, ella tenía esperanzas.

Amarraron al avatar. La imagen de un ser tan poderoso y humilde amarrado como un simple criminal le pareció repulsiva e hizo un movimiento tratando de acercarse, movimiento que fue detenido por un pesado golpe en la espalda. De todas formas no tenía mucha fuerza para llegar hasta allá.

Azula, la nueva reina del fuego, pronunció algunas palabras que todo el púbico aclamó. Katara no puso atención a lo que sucedía, toda su atención estaba en el casi desmayado avatar. La nueva reina, pese a su belleza, no le provocaba más que asco.

Alrededor de siete personas serían asesinadas ese día, entre ellas, el demolido príncipe Zuko, Toph, además claro, de ella misma; al menos su hermano ya no había sobrevivido para conocer este destino.

Quizá para cuando todo esto terminase… para ese momento ya no le importaría. Su mejor amigo y la esperanza de paz moriría antes que ella. ¿Qué pasaría con todos los otros lugares donde no estuviesen de acuerdo con el reino del fuego? ¿Serían ejecutados también? ¿Seguiría el reinado del fuego hasta un tiempo infinitamente indeterminado?

Para acentuar su victoria, la misma Azula prendería y mantendría el fuego que consumiría al avatar.

Hasta el último momento en verdad esperó que algún milagro sucediera. Pero no fue así. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba por su mente. Era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen apartado de sus emociones. Sus ojos vieron las llamas consumir hasta el último grito de su amigo; sus oídos escuchaban los gritos de júbilo frente a la conquista del fuego; su nariz percibía el terrible olor a carne quemada e incluso su cuerpo podía sentir el estremecedor calor de las flamas. Pero sus emociones solo podían tener existencia en la las lágrimas que derramaba sin siquiera darse cuenta.

No se dio cuenta tampoco de la cara de desconcierto de Azula cuando todo terminó. Cuando el fuego murió junto con el avatar.

Katara ya no se dio cuenta de la extrañeza de que su hoguera fuese prendida con los enormes mecheros que estaban ya prendidos. Ni ella ni los que murieron ese día sabrían ya que todo control sobre los elementos se había perdido para siempre.

Ni fuego, ni tierra, ni agua ni aire control existirían más. Sin Avatar que permitiese el equilibrio entre las personas y elementos, todo quedaría estático, no habría flujo de energías jamás.

*Notas de Smithback

Bueno, pues no sé de donde me salió esto… ya, bueno, Tenemos una idea de lo que sucedería si él muriese…. Pero ¿y si todo se terminara? Bueno, espero les gustase esto, es algo corto pero me dejó bastante satisfecha. Díganme, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Descontrol

El Avatar y toda resistencia ha sido acallada por las bestias del fuego que abuchean al gran maestro. ¿estarán listos para las consecuencias de sus acciones?


End file.
